


A Minor Bit of Depressing Fluff?

by Zolillan



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, it's a bit vague, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolillan/pseuds/Zolillan
Summary: I wanted to write something and this is what came to mind: Christine's mind in relation to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is really my first time writing anything.

"I love you," she said to him.  
But she never really said it. It was in her hopeful glances, the way she smiled when he said her name. The way she said his name. The way the syllables danced over her tongue, following the light to her eyes, showing him she knew. He told her many times, in song, in rhyme, in writing, in whispers. He told her wordlessly, too, holding her hand and her soul, letting her cry on his shoulder and crying on hers. But what mattered to him is when she could hear it, the words, three words, that meant everything to her.  
She couldn’t say them back to him. It caught in her throat, made her breathing heavy and labored. She just looked at him, pleading, willing him to know. Her eyes would fill and she would take his hand. "I’m sorry." He didn’t begrudge her the pain or the memories. Another man had, long ago, and if not speaking it kept her together… he wanted her together.

"I love you," she had said to the other, without words.  
But she never really meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't crash and burn. If you're reading this, I love you and please be happy.


End file.
